


Maraton

by An_usually (Plague)



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boy Toy Jae, Drugs, Jae as undercover, M/M, Mafia Bosss Younghyun, Romance, Violence, cross your fingers for me to finish it, it's probably gonna be super long, let it not full you tho, miafia, they fight for that power over Seoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/An_usually
Summary: The capitan gave Jae a mission to win Kang's heart and mind, to break the pillar of 'SWITCH' apart. Not everything goes as planned.





	Maraton

First chapter will be up soon... :)


End file.
